Dance Lesson
by Falcon Strife
Summary: -Oneshot- A random conversation about belly dancing leads Yoh to the perfect ending for a 'good' day of training.


**Title**: Dance Lesson  
**Rating**: K+**  
Genre**: General/Humor**  
Summary**: A random conversation about belly dancing leads Yoh to the perfect ending for a 'good' day of training.**  
Disclaimer**: Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei. Shizuka © Falcon Strife '86 (me).**  
AN**: Shizuka (March '87) is 4 years and 3 months younger than Ryu, and 1 year and 10 months younger than Yoh. No implied pairings.

* * *

Ryu watched with a blush as Anis danced, unaware of her audience, and then he sighed. If only some girls were more interested in the dances of other cultures.

"So there you are!"

Ryu yelped, and then whipped around and glared dangerously at Shizuka, who was grinning at him mischievously. "What do you want?"

"Yoh and I had to do **your** training," she replied with an annoyed frown. "We thought maybe you were sick or something, but instead I find you lollygagging." After a moment she quirked an eyebrow and tilted slightly. "Who's playing the funky music?" she asked.

"N-No one!" Ryu replied quickly, and then walked over and smiled at her. "Little Sister, I've been thinking. We're friends and all, so how about that friendly date you mentioned the other day?"

"No," she replied, easily recognizing the offer as a distraction, and then ducked under his arms and rushed over to the window, and then her eye twitched when her gaze found an older girl, dancing oddly in her hotel room. "What on earth is she doing?" she asked with a nervous smile, and then looked up when Ryu sat next to her.

"It's generally known as a belly dance," Ryu replied with a sigh, and then looked back to Anis. "It's Arabic. Usually they're performed for high-status men."

"Ah. Consort dance," she replied in a matter-of-fact tone, and then grinned. "Gottcha!"

"Don't speak so slanderously," Ryu replied, and then sighed while leaning against the wall. "It takes a lot of skill."

She glanced up curiously for a moment, and then smiled nervously. "And a lack of modesty." She yelped when his fist connected with her head, then she began nursing the sore spot while looking up irritably. "What! You can practically see through her clothes!" she cried, and then a thought crossed her mind. For a moment she looked back and forth between the young woman and her friend, and then a sly grin crossed her face. "Ooh... I see what's going on here."

"Hmm?" Ryu quirked an eyebrow while looking back to her. "And that would be?"

"Hee, hee. You're having naughty thoughts," she sneered, and then ducked before he could hit her again. "Hah! Wait'll Tamao-chan finds out you're spying on the girl next door!"

"I'm not spying!" Ryu snapped.

"You don't call sitting around and watching somebody without their permission spying? Yeesh! Forget Tamao. Ren finds out and he's gonna think you're spying on Jun, too!" After a moment she grinned. "Tell the truth. You like watching pretty girls dance!"

"That's not why I was watching!" Ryu snapped, and then turned a bright, angry red as the young girl started to laugh uncontrollably.

Down below, Yoh was returning with a very tired expression. He sighed in relief seeing that Anna wasn't around the hotel, and then slowed down slightly. _"Need... comfy... bed..."_ he thought pathetically, and then came to a stop when he heard a commotion above him. A moment later he yelped as Shizuka suddenly came plummeting down from the hotel window, and then groaned when she landed on him. "What did you do?" he sobbed.

"Hey, that really hurt!" Shizuka whined up at the window, and then brought her attention to Yoh. "It wasn't me! Ryu threw me out the window," she cried while pointing accusingly to the window.

"Ryu?" Yoh asked sadly while looking up to the window, where Ryu was looking down at them with a smirk.

"Sorry, Big Brother. Didn't know you were down there," he said sincerely.

"What were you doing!" Yoh sobbed.

"Just getting rid of some trash," he replied with a smirk, and then returned to admiring Anis's talented dance.


End file.
